The computer core will enhance the interaction of the four individual projects in the CCNR by providing[unreadable] general resources for computer programming, systems management and data storage. The multi-unit[unreadable] recording studies proposed in and the fMRI studies all result in[unreadable] very large data sets, and the computational modeling produces similarly large simulation output[unreadable] files. The ability to safely and reliably store, backup, access and transfer data is an integral component of all[unreadable] of the projects which will greatly facilitate the analysis of data within the experimental projects, and the[unreadable] comparison of data between experiments and with the experimental predictions from computational[unreadable] simulations. Currently, the experimental projects are impeded by limitations on data storage requiring the[unreadable] removal of files produced by intermediate stages of analysis, and the comparison of data sets is impeded by[unreadable] the separation of networks and data formats between laboratories. A full time systems operator will greatly[unreadable] facilitate the maintenance of adequate storage and the network mechanisms for interaction between[unreadable] projects. In addition, there is a strong need for a full-time programmer to provide software development for[unreadable] enhancing research interactions including: a.) Translation of experimental data and simulation output to a[unreadable] common data format, b.) Development of common data analysis software to be used by all projects[unreadable] performing similar analysis, such as analysis of spike timing relative to theta rhythm oscillations, c.)[unreadable] Development of unified software for presentation of data and model output in the same format, d.)[unreadable] Development and maintenance of common scripts in MATLAB and CATACOMB for simulation of[unreadable] hippocampus, entorhinal cortex and prefrontal cortex, and e.) Assistance with programming of data collection[unreadable] and behavioral tasks for individual projects. The development of unified data formats, analysis programs and[unreadable] simulations scripts will provide fundamental resources for the outreach and data sharing of this center, made[unreadable] available on the center web site. Thus, the computer core will enhance the synergistic interaction of the four[unreadable] projects within the center, and the interaction with the scientific community.